


Dream SMP | Future AU

by XxStormy_SkyxX



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Future, Blood, Character Death, Future Fic, Gen, Injury, M/M, Mild Gore, My First Fanfic, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxStormy_SkyxX/pseuds/XxStormy_SkyxX
Summary: Have you ever seen movies when someone gets shot? How time slows down and everything goes silent as the main character starts running in slow motion as the body falls? You would expect it to be the same in real life… but no. Just a shot and gone, that was it. Oh! You wanna know what I’m talking about? Heh… maybe once you’ve seen the rest of the story. You’ve probably already seen our parents, but I hope you still enjoy the story.——————————————————————This story is based on the Dream SMP, a Minecraft RPG on Twitch and YouTube, made by some people from the MCYT community. If anyone in this story is uncomfortable with being in this book, then I will rewrite any part with them in it, even if it means I have to redo the way the story is going. This story is also before December 20th, 2020. So some of it will be fictional from the actual events. I will also not include the Blood Vines saga about BBH and Skeppy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 9





	1. Diary Page 1 | Rose Found

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the Dream SMP, a Minecraft RPG on Twitch and YouTube, made by some people from the MCYT community. If anyone in this story is uncomfortable with being in this book, then I will rewrite any part with them in it, even if it means I have to redo the way the story is going.
> 
> The only ship in this book with be DreamNotFound and it is for plot reasons. If they say at anytime, even after they have said that they are fine with being shipped, I change the book for them.

### Prologue

~~Dear Diary,~~

~~Dear the future of the Dream SMP,~~

Dear Diary,

Many years after the wars for L’manburg, the death of Jschlatt and Wilbur Soot, the old presidents of L’manburg, and the new president Tubbo. Then TommyInnit being exiled from the country after burning the one opposing team’s house or my father, GeorgeNotFound’s house. Me and many other children of these hero’s, or villains, where born.

My two fathers, GeorgeNotFound and Dream, adopted me. My name is Rose, I am from the Dream SMP, more specifically the ‘Greater’ Dream SMP. There really isn’t anything great about it, even having the ‘Almighty Dream’ as my dad isn’t that ‘great’.

Great is a strange word for this place, is it not? Why not call it the ‘Stupid Dream SMP’ or maybe just it not being here? Fulfill Wilbur or Gostbur’s, I should say, unfinished sympathy? *Note to self, Rose, come back to this later.

My ‘father’, Dream, doesn’t treat George very good. You may think Dream is good, but if you think taking your husband and putting him in a jail cell under King Eret’s castle for doing nothing wrong, then sure, Dream is good.

I guess the only good thing about this shit place is my best friend, Leo, the son of King Eret. He hates this place just as much as I do and we plan on destroying this place, even if it’s the last thing we do.

Signing off, ~~Rose Found~~ Rose. ~~~~


	2. Running | Jude Ahmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Depictions of Blood and Main Character Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of the character that the chapter is around will be in the title of the chapter.

A girl raced through a forest as she dogged many of the arrows being shot her way. She glanced behind her at another person, looking to be many years older than her. "Keep going! They can't catch up!" She yelled, grabbing his arm to try to go faster. He started going faster, until he got shot in the leg. He screamed, falling to the ground, she turned around racing to his side.

"Dad! Are you ok?!" She glanced back at his leg. It was pouring blood, the arrow having gone through it still in his leg, tearing through the tissue. "You can't run forever Skeppy!" They heard the shout behind them from Punz. "You have to go Jude. Go to The Badlands and warn Bad," Skeppy handed Jude the sword he had, "And make sure no one follows you. They can't know where it is located." She nodded standing up, seeing them almost there.

"I love you, Jude." (I'm sorry if this sounds cringe.) She smiled turning around, "Love you too." She then picked up speed, hearing shouting about someone to follow her. ' _ Not like they will be able to,'  _ She thought, turning around, running backwards and firing her bow, hitting someone's shoulder. She turned back around, splashing down a potion of invisibility. The one chasing her stopped, looking around. "I'll just tell him I got her. It's not like she can do anything." They said, turning around and heading back.

' _ These people are so stupid. Their knights can't even keep track of a kid.'  _ She started running again, pulling out the map her Dad had given her. She looked back behind her saddened. ' _ No, Dad will be fine. They'll most likely just throw him in jail if he doesn't tell them. Right?'  _ She shook the thought from her head, continuing to head the way the map told her to. It was less of a map and more of sentences, that only Jude and Skeppy could understand, to make sure no one else could understand it if they got a hold of it. 

She jumped at the sound of an ear piercing scream that sounded like Skeppy. She stopped, dropping the map and wiping around. Tears started to slowly fill her eyes, starting to pour tears. "D-Dad?" Even though no one could hear her, Jude's voice was still quiet, as she fell to the floor holding her head in her hands. 

She sat there for a while, trying to calm herself down. Usually when this happened her father was there for her. Which made her cry even more. When she did stop crying it wasn't like she was sad anymore. Instead, she was angry, angry at herself for not helping him, angry at the army that shot her dad. But above all, she was angry at Dream.


	3. He Loves Me, Right? | Ray ??? (Read the summary before you continue!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> |Tw: Cursing, graphic depictions of violence, trauma, and abuse.   
> If you didn’t read this and are disturbed… it’s your fault, not mine. Also, this kinda has a lot of angst. So yeah.  
> Aso if anyone is confused about the opening, it’s flashbacks mixed with at that time.|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating of this to teen because of this chapter. It is messed up so yeah.

Blood, so much blood. It was dripping down the walls, table, and seat as he sat on the floor. He was still staring in confusion at what he was looking at. 

There were multiple papers littered around him, all having drawings on them of one person. Jshlatt. 

He may have been alive many years ago but, Ray knew all about him from one of his fathers. How bad he was how he had almost killed all of them before. That’s why he was confused. If he was such a bad person, why were there so many pictures of him in his dad’s office?

If only he could have warned his younger self for what was going to happen in the future. How much that father would change. How many memories he would lose from that experience. Not remembering who that other parent was, what his childhood was like, or who he knew that was outside of the walls of his home.

Not even his home, a more suitable name for it would be Hell. Where he would get thrown against the walls and floors, where he would be stabbed multiple Times as he screams begging for it to stop. Hell he couldn’t even scream anymore. The screaming would just lead to more hurting. 

And don’t even get him started on the chair. That one thing that he feared the most. That chair could do almost anything, stab him, tear his skin apart, or worse, the shocks. The things that could last for 10 seconds, 10 minutes, maybe even 10 hours. He was lucky his father had never done that to him before. 

Now you might be wondering why his father was doing this. Who his father is. And he could answer that easily. It was all to try to bring back Jschlatt. Now his father, you might be able to guess just based on that. If not, his parent was Quackity. He could talk shit about him for hours. But now might not be the best time. 

As of now, he was on the floor coughing up blood in front of Quackity. “Pathetic. Maybe you need to go back into the chair,” he laughed as he grabbed him by the hair. Ray tried to push his hands out of his hair but gave up quickly, not having the power to fight him. 

“I think we should turn up the electric shocks a few notches…” Quackity said after he had strapped Ray in. He began violently thrashing around, trying his best to get out. But he wasn’t strong enough as he was sent many, many high voltage shocks. 

Black spots were making his vision fade in and out of focus. Then he felt overwhelming pain and he blacked out. 

—————————————————————

—————————————————————

Ray groaned as he sat up, startled to feel a sudden weight on his head. He reached up and was panicked when he felt something like horns sticking out of his head.

“Hey,” Ray fell off the bed looking up to see two other people looking down at him. “Are you hurt?! Do you need an ice pack?!” He shook his head sitting back up.

The taller one helped him to his feet as he looked around. “Where am I?” He asked looking at the one that helped him up. “You in the Badlands. You just randomly spawned in this bed when me and Sammy I were cleaning,” the taller one said. 

The one called ‘Sammy’ looked up and smiled sheepishly. “Well anyway, I’m Leah Halo!” she said as she stuck out her hand, shaking mine. “I’m Ray… uh…” They both looked at each other confused until Sammy spoke up, “Do you not remember your last name?” 

Ray nodded his head and they looked at each other again. “Maybe we could ask my dad for help?” Sammy said shyly, tapping their fingers together nervously. “Sure!” Leah said before turning around and heading out the door, signaling Sammy and Ray to follow her. 

—————————————————————

—————————————————————

Bad was sitting at the table when the kids walked through the door. He looked up and immediately noticed the third one with them. 

“Hey, your Quackity’s Son right?” Bad said as he sat down the book on the table. This made Ray flitch, thinking back to a few hours before. “I-I am…” Bad Stood up looking at Ray. He was starting to become uncomfortable, he wasn’t used to being around other people as he had spent a quarter of his life so far in that hellhole.

Sammy must have noticed how uncomfortable he was because they stepped in between them. “We were trying to find my Dad. Ray here doesn't remember some things so we want to see if we can help him,” Sammy said looking nervous. 

Bad smiled, looking behind him, “Karl’s in the bedroom. He may be sleeping but you can probably wake him up if he is.” 

Sammy nodded as they all walked by, Sammy going in fount of them to knock on the door. “Dad?” They called, getting a loud sigh from the other side before Karl came to the door. 

Ray had remembered seeing a few photos of him in Quackity’s office, one of the very few times he was let out of the room to walk down the hallways. He did ask Quackity once but he refused to answer, telling him to leave his office. 

“What do you need Sammy?” He asked, looking extremely tired. Sammy told his dad about what was going on with Ray. Karl seemed to flinch at the mention of his and Quackity’s names.  _ ‘That’s kinda strange,’  _ Ray thought. 

Ray had learned how to pick up little changes in people’s behaviors, even if he had just met them. He guessed he picked it up from only seeing a few people each day for the last 14 years. 

“Huh, well I don’t know if I can do anything, but we could try taking him back to the SMP?” Karl said, turning to look at him. Ray quickly shook his head and Karl looked a little confused. “Why?” Ray was silent for a few moments debating whether to tell them or not. 

“Well… Quackity, or my dad I guess, always ran tests on me…” He quickly felt the change in the atmosphere but didn't know-how, he just shrugged it off and continued, “He was trying to turn Schlatt back into a human or something. I don’t know…” 

Karl held onto his shoulder, making Ray flinch. “You can stay here then if you want,” he said looking back at the other two. Ray smiled quickly thanking him before the other two dragged him away.  _ ‘I can already tell I’m gonna like living here a lot more…’  _


	4. Recovered Page 1 | Writer Unknown

What’s going on?! Why has Daddy taken me here? Where're my papas! I want my dad's… 

One second I was cuddling with my papa, the next I’m being dragged out of the house. Not even with my stuffed animals. 

I keep asking Daddy what’s going on, but he keeps telling me to stop being loud. 

Maybe I’ll see my Papa and Dada there. If it’s a surprise, I bet it will be awesome! It is my birthday after all! I love Daddy no matter what he gets me! 

(The rest of the writing seems to be smudged)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting to the end of the chapter! I hope you have enjoyed it so far! This is my first book on this website so I don’t know it it’s any good but I hope you have a nice rest of your day/night!


End file.
